Digi Heroes
by dragon145
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke clash at Valley of the End only to be transported to the Digital World. Now they have to work together to get back home, or will they want to stay. And what about all of the dark forces out to kill them? Warning: AU


Digi Heroes

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Digimon but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

A Kyuubified Naruto and a Curse Marked Level 2 Sasuke called out their attacks just as they were about to hit each other. And hit they did, the sheer force of their attacks created a powerful blast of air that would have knocked away anyone that was too close. As both of these powerful attacks fought it out, the chakra that was being produced from their conflict was colored a dark purple and it began to surround both of the young shinobi.

Engrossed in their fight as they were, neither of them really noticed until the dark chakra began to create a large ball of pure black chakra, but again they weren't allowed to think on it for too long or risk losing their struggle.

Perhaps if they had thought about the dark ball of chakra a bit more, they would have realized something was wrong and at least one of them might have tried to end their conflict.

Then, the dark ball of chakra began to expand and push away the water coming from the waterfall. It soon stopped, and from its center, multicolored light began to appear and slowly extend from the center where it eventually enveloped the entire ball and changed it into one of light. The chakra ball then collapsed in on itself before blowing up in a huge ball of light. When the light cleared, Naruto and Sasuke were gone.

* * *

"Ugrh." Naruto moaned out as he woke up. He found himself in a soft bed where sunlight from a nearby window had woke him up.

Naruto also realized that there was a light weight on his chest and when he looked up he saw what could only be described as a pink ball with long strap ears.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in shock as he scrambled off the bed and landed in a heap consisting of the pillow and blanket on the ground.

"Wha, whaz goin on!" the pink ball said with a slur due to having just been woken up from sleep as well.

"Wha-W-What are you?" Naruto panicked while pointing a shaky finger at the pink ball.

"Oh, I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" the pink ball said excited, "But my name is Koromon! I'm a Digimon, and you're in the Digital World!"

"The Digital World? Where the heck is that!" Naruto said incredulously.

"I don't really know. Somewhere on the fifth arm of the galaxy or something." Koromon said.

"Well, that's a bit vague still and-oh what am I doing! I still have to bring back Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as he suddenly remembered his mission.

"Yesh, with all that yelling it's a wonder how your neighbors ever got to sleep." Sasuke said from across the room.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke was also in a bed but sitting up, and not only that, but Naruto also saw the orange fur covered ball-like creature with a huge horn curving forward that was sitting on his lab.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you! Tsunomon is my name, and I hope we can good friends." the orange ball said politely.

"Eaa-aahhh-hhhaa!" Naruto stuttered out as he pointed a finger at Tsunomon, once more surprised by the creature rather than scared.

"Hn, still the dobe; if that wasn't obvious enough." Sasuke drawled out annoyed at Naruto's antics.

"S-Sasuke, you're alright!" Naruto said once he had gotten over his surprise of seeing another one of these weird colored balls.

"Hey! If you're well enough, we can start heading back to Konoha right away! Everybody's gonna be glad to see you're alright. Well, come on, let's hurry!" Naruto swaid eagerly, while forgetting that he was dressed in a hospital gown along with Sasuke and that Sasuke had clearly said back in their fight that he didn't want to go back.

Go back if you want, but I'm not going anywhere close to Konoha!" Sasuke said with a glare "Those people there wanted to do nothing more than hold me back from my true strength! Why do you think I left to join Orochimaru in the first place?" Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke, you're being an idiot! Everyone in Konoha is waiting for you. Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, and even Sakura! All of our friends are waiting for you to get back! And everyone else, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Choji all went after you! How can you just forget about them! And to join Orochimaru of all people! Remember what he did to Konoha!" Naruto said outraged that Sasuke was still thinking about joining Orochimaru.

"Hey, come on guys! That's enough fighting." said Koromon, trying to break them up.

"Yes, it wouldn't be very beneficial to argue right now." Tsunomon agreed.

Yet both Naruto and Sasuke ignored them and continued to glare at each other. Just as it seemed a fight was about to break out, the door was opened and an old man with long white hair that reached down to his lower back and was tied into a small bun at the top, a beard that was several inches long, and he wore a white robe embroidered with gold lining and kanji on the right and left torso for Guardian and Hope respectively.

"Well my young shinobi. It is good to see that you are both up, and no worse for wear." The old man spoke in a light and kind tone that still managed to convey a presence of strength.

"Uh, who are you?" Naruto asked while Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Ah, no need to be worried young ones. I merely found you both passed out with several injuries upon your bodies. Your friends were kind enough to ask me if I could help you both with your wounds." the old man then pointed towards Koromon and Tsunomon who both gave smiles at that.

"And now, I believe I'd better return these to you both." the old man said, causing Naruto and Sasuke to become confused. Their headbands were on the table that was between their beds along with their clothes which were neatly folded up. They didn't really have any defining weapons or scrolls on them, and shuriken and kunai were easy enough to replace.

The old man then took out two strange objects. They were shaped like hexagons at the top half and had a screen on it, but their bottom half was extended out and had a small keypad with letters and numbers on it. They were each colored, one being red and orange while the other was blue and black.

"Here, these are yours." The old man said with a smile as he gave them back to Naruto and Sasuke who were as confused as hell considering that they had never seen these before in their life.

"This isn't mine!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, we've never seen these things before in our lives!" Naruto called out, surprised that someone would just give something like this to him.

"Oh? But these were also on your persona when I found the both of you unconscious. It only makes sense that they're yours. Unless you stole them of course?" the man said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha-of course not! I'd never take something that wasn't mine if I didn't really need it!" Naruto yelled out.

"Well then, if that's the case then they're yours, aren't they." the old man said.

"Uh, yeah I guess they are." Naruto said being unable to argue with the old man's logic.

"Yes, it's as I thought. But seeing as how both of you seem to be genuinely confused as to what these objects are I'll explain. These are Digivices. They are capable of enacting Digivolution within Digimon. Not only that, but they double as databanks, storing a great amount of information for you to use. I hope you don't mind if I already took the trouble of uploading some info in there already." the old man explained.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to only become more confused, considering the most technological thing they ever encountered was a tv.

Noting this, the old man laughed and decided that it would be better to start with explaining where they were in order for their Digivices to make sense to them.

"Alright I see you both haven't really grasped what you both have. Let's start from the beginning. First, let me tell you both that if you're planning on returning to Konohagakure then you might as well give up on those plans."

"WHAT!" Naruto said outraged while Sasuke just "tsked" with annoyance as that had been the place he was running from.

"You are both in another world entirely. There are no Elemental Nations, no Hidden Villages, no shinobi. This as I'm sure Koromon and Tsunomon have explained is the Digital World, the dwelling place of the Digimon, creatures such as Koromon and Tsunomon. These creatures and this world are made up of data, which was originally information of qualitative or quantitative variables that became complex enough to the point where it combined and began to form everything that makes up the digital world." the old man explained.

While Sasuke was starting to understand it, most of this info was just flying over Naruto's head. All Naruto really got from this was that he couldn't return to Konoha because he was somewhere else?

"Alright, so we're not in the Elemental Nations. So can't we jest catch a boat or something back to the Elemental Nations?" Naruto questioned.

"You dumbass! No wonder you were the dead last of the Academy. Didn't you hear him! He said that we were in another world! Even if we did take a boat, we wouldn't be able to get back you dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up teme! At least I'm trying to find a way back for us! What are you doing to help out?" Naruto argued back.

"What is it with this 'we' stuff? You can find your own way back, I've already been over this with you! I'm going to search for that power that I can gain to kill Itachi. And no one is going to stop me!" Sasuke retorted.

The old man just watched amused while Koromon and Tsunomon looked on worried, not liking the two fighting each other.

"Now, now. There is no need to fight with each other. From what I get you" as the old man said this he pointed to Sasuke "became a missing nin and you" he said while pointing to Naruto "went after him."

"Now, it seems to me that you" the old man once more pointed at Sasuke "are fighting for vengeance of some sort against this Itachi person, if the anger in your eyes when you say his name is any indicator. Now, I've been around for quite a long time, and I've had my share of anger towards people. I've tried to get revenge myself, but I'm going to warn you right now that by getting my revenge, I was starting to push away the people who were closest to me. It only made me and my loved ones miserable. It became an obsession for me, and once I finally had it, I realized I was still unhappy. But now, it was because all of the people closest to me were gone. I was all alone, and in order to get back those relationships, I had to work extremely hard, and even then, there are some people who've never forgiven me even unto their dying days."

"Tsk, what would you know about me! So what, some guy made you mad and you killed him in revenge? Is that it? That's nothing! My entire family was slaughtered in front of my own eyes! My brother is a monster! If I don't kill him, how can I ever live with myself knowing that my family still cries out for vengeance! He left me alive! He chose me to be an avenger! HE CHOSE ME TO KILL HIM! I HAVE TO DO THIS!" Sasuke raged out, a mad glint in his eye as he said that while a few tears had actually started to gather there as Sasuke was also forced to remember the betrayal his brother committed.

Tsunomon and Koromon looked sadly at Sasuke while Naruto looked down at the floor, melancholy at the fact that his friend's life had been so disturbed by the very person Sasuke was supposed to trust most in the world.

The old man gave a kind smile and said "I'm not saying not to kill him. To expect you to not want to kill this man is foolish. Especially if he's wronged you so. What I am saying is to not let this singular goal of vengeance cloud your mind. You're still very young and you have your whole life ahead of you. There are many things you have yet to experience, and life can be filled with so many wonders. To lose all of this just chase after one singular and destructive goal will only leave you a miserable wreak. And trust me when I say that if this Itachi has had such a big impact on your life, then it is only a matter of time before he once more appears in it. Be patient, this man will come in your life again. On that fact, I have had personal experience."

Sasuke glared at the old man for his lecture, but he seemed to have at least calmed down somewhat.

The old man then turned to Naruto and said "And as for you young one, I must impress upon you the fact that getting back to the Elemental Nations is impossible. There is no way to do it. There have been many others before you who have ended up in this world and have tried to get back. Some have spent their entire lives and failed. Not one of them has succeeded. You are now in another world entirely. I'm truly sorry for the loved ones you may have left behind. You look to care for them all a great deal and I'm sure they care for you to. But you are now stuck in the Digital World, and there is no way out." said the old man in a comforting tone.

Naruto gritted his teeth and maintained a determined look in his eye "I don't care what if they've all failed! I'm going to be the first one to leave here, dattebayo!" Sasuke winced at that annoying catchphrase, while the old man lost his composure for a second.

Sasuke glared having realized something and said "Hold on a minute. You're from this world and yet you talk about the things in our world like you know them too. You're either from our world too or you've met someone else who was." Naruto nodded in agreement, having caught on with Sasuke's explanation.

The old man smiled and said "Very perceptive. Yes, I am from the Elemental Nations too. I used to be a shinobi from the Kumogakure", at this both Naruto and Sasuke tensed a bit on reflex as Konoha and Kumo still possessed strained relations and they were informed to always be on the lookout for Kumo shinobi "and it was during The Great Shinobi World War that I ended up in this world." at that Naruto and Sasuke relaxed, as he was from a very long time ago so it was likely that he no longer cared for the political situations of their world any longer.

"It was a sealing accident. Kumo was trying to set up a massive trap for a large Konoha force that was unknowingly moving their way. It was a massive sealing array that would drain out all the strength of the Konoha shinobi an leave them vulnerable to our men. Yet, while the seals were being drawn out a mistake was made that caused the seal to activate prematurely, and it caused a large explosion that likely killed most of our men instead. I was caught in the blast, yet instead of being killed I awoke in this world. I've lived my life in Digital World ever since. I will admit that when I was younger, I to tried to find a way out of this world. So my boy, I speak through personal experience when I say that there is no way out of here." the old man continued.

"Wait, if you're from the First Great Shinobi World War, then shouldn't you be really old and wrinkly? But you're not! You don't even look over 40! You just have the long white hair!" Naruto exclaimed.

The not so old looking old man chuckled and said "Yes, well I suppose that comes with maintaining good heath and leading an active lifestyle. Although the active lifestyle part isn't so active anymore. I still do maintain my shinobi skills." The old man then got himself a chair and sat down, relaxing himself. Hey, he was still old.

"Now, I believe that I should get back to explaining about this world in order for you to understand the significance of your Digivices. Now, as I said before the Digivices are capable of enacting Digivolution within the Digimon. Were it not for Digivices, then Digivolution amongst Digimon becomes extremely difficult. You see, most Digimon are in what is known as the Rookie stage. This is the stage of a Digimon where they are now strong enough to fend for themselves out in the wild. In order to reach the next stage a Digimon needs to Digivolve. Upon Digivolving, a Digimon enters into the Champion stage. This stage is what the grand majority of adult Digimon spend their lives in. It is usually difficult to Digivolve by oneself into this stage. And that is where your Digivices come in. They are capable of using your strength to allow for a Digimon to Digivolve into a Champion level, thus making it easier for your Digimon to Digivolve. The next two stages of a Digimon's evolution are the Ultimate and Mega Levels. The Ultimate level is next, and it is extremely difficult to get to. Most of the more powerful Digimon in the world are Ultimates. They tend to be leaders and like, but there aren't many Ultimates around owning to the difficult circumstances needed to get to it. And then, there's the most powerful level of Digimon out there, Mega level. This is the pinnacle of a Digimon's growth, and yet it is near impossible to get to. All of the Mega levels in the world could be counted using just both of my hands. And unfortunately, it is these Mega levels which may explain why you were given these Digivices in the first place." the old man explained.

"They're the ones responsible for giving us these digivices?" Naruto asked.

"In a way yes." answered the old man before continuing.

"You see, those who receive a Digivice are what are known as DigiDestined. For one reason or another, these people are chosen by the Digital World as its potential saviors." said the old man.

"So, we're like heroes now?" Naruto questioned.

"In a way yes. You hav-" but the old man was cut off as Naruto started jumping up for joy while yelling out how exciting this was. He was so excited that he picked up Koromon and started spinning him around. The old man decided to let Naruto get the excitement out of his system, knowing from experience that if he interrupted, then Naruto would just keep all of the energy and keep interrupting him.

Once Naruto was done, he had a bit of a blush on his face from embarrassment and had put poor Koromon, who now had swirly eyes, down. Sasuke merely grabbed his forehead in exasperation at Naruto's antics.

Continuing, the old man said "Now, as I was saying, you have to realize, this world may not be a good recipient to your arrival."

"Hm, and why is that?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Like I said before, several Mega Level Digimon might just be responsible for you both getting those Digivices, indirectly of course. These Mega Level Digimon have formed an organization known as the Shadow Council. And as of right now, the Shadow Council rules the Digital World. The Shadow Council is filled with Mega Level Digimon who have the vilest of temperaments, and some of the most reprehensible consciousness in existence. They have ruled the Digital World for years, and during that time, they have committed wretched acts of genocide, enslavement, torture, experimenting, and so many other acts of cruelty." the old man said with a sad countenance to his words.

Naruto's composure went to one of sympathy for the man at seeing how sad he became when talking about this Shadow Council. Sasuke turned his head to the side and gave a small grimace, this situation starting to remind him of the mission to the Land of Waves, except on a much larger and apparently deadlier scale.

"As of right now, there is no hope of defeating the Shadow Council. Or at least, there wasn't before you both came." the old man said.

"Yeah! Now that you're here Naruto, I know that we'll be able to beat the Shadow Council!" Koromon said excitedly.

"Yes, our chances are much greater now that you're both here." Tsunomon added.

"Wait, so you're expecting us to help you out with your problems right after we just got here? What, like I don't have my own problems to deal with?" Sasuke said.

"You teme! You don't have to be so mean about it!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"No, I'm not expecting either of you to help. I understand that this is a foreign world, and that neither of you have any true reason or emotional attachment necessary in order to truly justify to yourselves staying here to fight." The old man said bluntly.

That shocked Sasuke. He had expected the old man to start off on a rant similar to Tazuna about how sad he would make everyone by not helping or by doing a guilt trip. He hadn't thought the old man would just simply and easily state that he wasn't expecting either of them to help.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Sasuke just stayed quiet.

"Now, I'm sure all of you are tired of listening to this old man ramble on for so long. So please, why don't you both follow me and I'll see what I can get you to eat. After all, you've both gone for several days without food." the old man noted.

At that, both Naruto and Sasuke's stomachs gave out loud growls of hunger. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement.

"Yay, food! I'm starving!" Koromon said as he bounced up and down. Tsunomon also looked happy at the thought of food right now.

"Well then, let's all go and some good food in our bellies." the old man said jovially.

* * *

In a dark abyssal plane, massive shadowed figures were all starting to gather. Right now there were just three, but more would soon be coming.

"**So, Machindramon, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Tell me, how goes that pet project of yours?**" mocked Cherubimon.

"_**It's worked out just fine. Tell me, how have all those failures of yours tasted?**_" Machindramon shot back.

Cherubimon gave a horrible grimace/smile and said "**Oh how you wound me. Yes, my little experiment has been a failure so far. But, either way, I just have so much fun tinkering with all the parts. Experimenting, learning, and growing more skilled as I continue; it's really quite the adventure.**" Cherubimon said in a sick sort of way.

"_My my, the both of you appear to be having another one of your lovers quarrels. Should I come back later when both of you have kissed and made up?_" the third member mocked.

"_**TyrantKabuterimon, I suggest you do the smart thing for once and shut up before I wipe you out of my misery.**_" Machindramon threatened.

"_Isn't the saying supposed to be 'put you out of your misery'?"_ TyrantKabuterimon replied.

"_**Oh, I think you're not miserable with yourself at all. But you do have this habit of making me miserable! So I'll say it again, shut up or die!**_" Machindramon said.

"**Well, it seems you two get along just as fine as always.**" a new voice decided to make itself known.

"_**Ah, Megidramon, I wondered when you'd be showing up. At last, a voice of reason here.**_" Machindramon said.

"**Oh, how you wound me with your insults."** Cherubimon joked.

"_**If only, if only.**_" Machindramon said with what could be compared to wistfulness.

"**So, you guys, why were we called over here anyways? Did one of you send out the message? I was in the middle of some great fun. Causing tsunamis isn't nearly as great when you have to miss all the carnage afterwards all because of a meeting!**" MetalSedramon's holographic form appeared as well as he spoke.

"_**YeS, I'M QuitE cURIous AbOUT THAt as WELL?**_" the crazed form of MashinSpinomon spoke out.

"**It is quite an interesting matter, I'll admit.**" the final member to appear, Breakdramon said.

"**Ah, so your all wondering that too? Well, be assured that it wasn't me. This is inconvenient for me as well. I was in the middle of some experiments before this meeting was called.**" Cherubimon said as his alibi.

"_So, no one knows who called this meeting. Yeah right. If one of you bastards is trying to prank me then it isn't funny! I'm out of here!_" TyrantKabuterimon said.

"_**For once I agree with TyrantKabuterimon, as disturbing as that is. If no one knows why this meeting was called then there isn't even a point to being here.**_" Machindramon spoke with a tone of disgust evident in its voice from agreeing with TyrantKabuterimon.

"Oh really, you'll leave without even taking the chance to hear what I have to say?" a new voice spoke out reaching to all of them. Each of the Mega Level Digimon who were capable of doing so widened their eyes and immediately bowed down to a new shadowed figure which appeared on the abyssal plane.

Each Mega Level Digimon's holographic form easily outclassed the newest figure in terms of size, and yet they all showed respect if not outright fear at this new much smaller figure.

"_**Your majesty, forgive us! If we'd known that it was you who'd called this meeting we would have never doubted this meeting at all!**_" Machindramon said with something akin to fear.

"**Yes, yES! WE woULD HaVe neVEr DiSREspecTED YoU MAsteR!**" MashinSpinomon roared out in his crazed form of dialect.

"Oh?" The shadowed figure said with what one would be able to assume was a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'd think that by questioning my meeting you'd already done that! And besides, how could all of you be so stupid as to not know who it was that called this meeting to order my dear Shadow Council! I mean really, if you all know that none of you called it, then shouldn't you all possibly think of the next person who could have the power to call you all together? Gods, I thought I made you all smarter than this!" The shadowed figure now clearly fumed with rage at his Council's stupidity.

"**Master, you are of course right in every respect. We can only accept whatever punishment you see fit to bestow upon us.**" Megidramon said.

"We'll, it's nice to see that you can at least own up to your mistakes. And as for forgiveness…well" at that moment, the figure waved one of his arms of to the side, and massive bolts of lightning came down on all 7 of the Shadow Council members.

"**AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!**" was the general response to said lightning bolts as most of the members had these painful amounts of destructive lightning coursing through their systems. Even Cherubimon, who himself used lightning attacks, was deeply affected by this assault.

The figure then gave a snap of his fingers and the lightning attack stopped, causing all the Shadow Council Members to give out sighs of relief.

"I hope you fools have learned your lesson this time!" the figure said.

"**O-Of course, your majesty.**" Cheruibmon answered for all of them.

"Good. Now as to why I have called this meeting. A new threat has appeared on the horizon." the figure stated.

At this, most of the Shadow Council Members gave out looks of confusion, they had not sensed anything after all.

"_Master, if I may be so bold. What threat is this?_" TyrantKabuterimon asked.

"_DigiDestined"_ the shadowed figure spat out like some disgusting swear word.

At this most of the Council Members had a look of surprise before MetalSeadramon spoke "**But master, even if they are here now, what can they possibly do? We control the vast majority of the Digital World, and those spots we don't control haven't done anything to stop us. Besides, even if there are DigiDestined out and about now, they're so weak that we can't even sense them! What threat can they possibly pose?**"

The shadowed figure smirked to himself before saying "Yes, excluding me, all of you cannot sense them due to their weak power levels." the figure gave off a laugh at this before continuing in a much more serious tone "Yet, this doesn't mean that later on down the road they couldn't become stronger. That's why I'm ordering all of you to annihilate this before it becomes a problem. Find these new DigiDestined, and kill them all!"

"**Yes, your majesty!**" all of the Shadow Council Members called out, knowing better than to continue trying to question their master. And who was this figure that managed to sow such fear into some of the most powerful Digimon alive and yet was only about a tenth of their size. This was none other than the Shadow Emperor, ruler of the Shadow Council and Digital World as of now. Really not much of a better explanation, but can't give away more than that right now, otherwise the story won't be nearly a fun!

* * *

Each member's holographic form soon began to disappear as they went out to follow their master's orders.

"Ahhhh! That was delicious!" Naruto complimented as he sighed in satisfaction. Everyone had just had a meal consisting of some rice, fried shrimp, some tuna, steamed broccoli, soy sauce for some extra flavor, and some green tea to drink with it. It wasn't the fanciest lunch out there, but for young boys and Digimon who hadn't eaten in several days it was as good as a five star restaurant.

"Why thank you! I wouldn't call myself a five star cook but I'd like to think that I can make a decent meal when the situation requires so." the old man whose name Naruto and Sasuke learned was Atsuo **(1) **said.

"Hn, I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said, interrupting the easy-going atmosphere that had been slowly building up.

As he left, Tsunomon went and followed him.

"Alright then, but just to warn you, it might not be such a good idea to wander out of my compound." Atsuo advised.

"Hn." Sasuke replied back as he continued.

As he walked, Sasuke looked around at the compound's gardens, and he had to admit that they looked quite lovely. There were many tall, strong trees and plenty of large beautiful flowers that all worked together to make a wonderful scene of peace and serenity.

'O_kaasan would have loved these._' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked out at the flowers. His mother had loved flowers, and to think about it now just brought a fresh wave of pain to him as he was suddenly bombarded with the memories he had of her. Reading him a bedtime story, feeding him when he was sick, comforting him when he was sad, and perhaps one of the most touching for him was that sweet lie she told him about his father only talking about him when they were alone. At the time Sasuke was too young to realize that it was a white lie, but it had made him feel so much better, so he wasn't too offended.

Sasuke didn't usually find himself dwelling on the past memories of his family too often, instead being more focused on the memory of their deaths and their killer. But when he did find himself dwelling on the good times it often gave him a dull ache in his heart. It was very painful to realize that no matter what, those good times would never be happening again.

Sometimes, small things from just looking at a bit of food, or watching someone hug their parent could trigger Sasuke's own memories of his family. It was a painful thing for him to experience, and it was one of the main reasons why he tried to show so little of his emotions and instead bury them deep down inside. It hurt to think about them and as far as Sasuke was concerned it was also a fatal weakness. Was he just going to get depressed every time he saw something that reminded him of his family? What about in the middle of a battle, was he just going to stop just because the way an enemy moved or fought just suddenly reminded him of his family.

'_No, that's utterly ridiculous_' Sasuke thought to himself with a grimace. He had to force his emotions away, otherwise they would only make him weak. It was why he had to abandon Konoha. He had realized he was becoming too attached, and he had to get away before he suddenly had a big glaring weakness as large as the village. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and said killer of the Uchiha Clan, had himself shown that Sasuke had been made weak by all of the bonds and attachments that he had been starting to form with those in Konoha. After all, even after having learned an A-rank ninjutsu he was still unable to do a damn thing against Itachi. Itachi had just tossed him around and beaten the crap out of him just as he had when he was eight.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled as he slamed his fists on to the floor. As if their second reuinon hadn't been bad enough, Itachi had said right before Sasuke attacked that he wasn't even interested in him. Naruto was the one whom Itachi was after! As if that wasn't adding salt to the proverbial wounds Itachi had already inflicted on Sasuke!

"Why! Why can I ever catch up to him!" Sasuke yelled to himself.

Tsunomon looked on sadly as he watched his partner kneeling on the ground in misery. He wished he could do something to help Sasuke, but he still didn't really know the context behind what had happened to Sasuke and his family, only hearing Sasuke just yell out about how his brother had killed his entire family. That had made Tsunomon feel even worse. His partner's entire family was gone and there wasn't a single thing he could do to help Sasuke with that fact.

Sasuke who was slowly starting to come out of his depressive funk after brooding for several moments, realized that he was being followed and looked back at his pursuer. Angry at being seen in such a vulnerable state Sasuke snapped at Tsunomon and said "What the hell do you want!"

"O-Oh, um, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay and all since you're my partner." Tsunomon said nervously.

Sasuke tsked and said "Partners? I don't know where you seem to keep getting this idea that we're working together or anything like that! All that crap about being some kind of destined heroes out to save the world? Please. I never asked nor agreed to be a part in any of this! I don't have the time either! So why don't you stop bothering me, and go find someone else carry out this damn quest of yours!"

"Hey teme! You don't have to be so mean to him! He only wants to be your friend!" Naruto yelled back in anger, having come out to check on Sasuke and heard him speak.

"Yeah, well who says I need friends. They're only weaknesses that have been holding me back. I broke all of my bonds of friendship already! I don't need new ones!" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh you think your such a big shot! Mr. _Oh I don't need any friends because I like cutting myself like an Emo_!"

"What did you call me? Well at least I'm not some ramen eating dork that cases after some girl who constantly bashes him in the head! I think you might just have brain damage from all the times Sakura's hit you! Plus, 'hint, hint' get a clue! She doesn't like you! Why do you keep chasing after her like you're her bitch?"

"What! You teme! Take that back! Sakura-chan's just…" yet Naruto could seem to come up with no way to really defend himself against what Sasuke was saying. Naruto would admit that there were plenty of times where he had probably annoyed her a lot, there were times where Sakura often doled out a disproportionate retribution for some of the events that had happened. Like Konohamaru suggesting that Sakura was Naruto's girlfriend. That really wasn't his fault and yet he was the one that got punched. Or when Konohamaru said she had a big forehead. Who was it that Sakura ran after. It would have seemed like Konohamaru was the one she was chasing after, but that maniacal glint in her eye, the way she was following Naruto instead of Konohamaru, and the fact that she screamed out the name "NARUTO!" all suggested that Naruto was the one that Sakura was after. And as of late, Sakura was just hitting Naruto for smaller and smaller offenses. Annoying Sasuke, TWACK! Crashing into an old lady, SMASH! Staring at a hot girl, CRASH! Tripping over a rock, BAM! Talking to Sasuke, KAPOW!

Gritting his teeth at this, Naruto instead switched the tables around saying "Well, why do you keep ignoring her! She's so nice to you all the time. She smiles at you, wants to be by your side, gives you compliments all the time, and acts like your some sort of god!"

"Who said I asked her to do any of that! Do you honestly think I can't tell why she does all of that! It isn't because of '_love'_, or anything like that! We're fucking 13, what the hell do we know about that! IT'S JUST SOME CREEPY ASS OBSESSION SHE HAS! I DON'T EVEN THINK SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S DOING HALF THE TIME! SHE'S JUST SOME CRAZY BITCH WHO HAS A MENTAL DISORDER!" Sasuke started roaring out, quite tired with Sakura and her constant chasing of him along with Naruto's jealousy over this even though he had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her in that manner.

As for how Sasuke knew about Sakura's 'inner' problem, he paid attention to all the cut scenes showing her, fourth wall everybody.

By this point Koromon and Tsunomon were both cowering in the corner while watching the two scary monsters have their fight.

"DAMN IT! DON'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE SEES IN YOU, OR ANY OTHER GIRL FOR THAT MATTER! YOU'RE JUST A TEME WHO'D LEAVE BEHIND EVERYTHING GOOD IN HIS LIFE! WHY SHOULD YOU GET TO BE ADMIRED BY SO MANY PEOPLE! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto raged even as tears came into his eyes.

"I JUST WANTED TO BE ACCEPTED BY KONOHA, LIKE YOU! AND YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY!" Naruto yelled and threw out a punch.

Sasuke dodged the punch and grabbed the arm that threw it, holding it in place while he launched a kick at the blonde with his right foot.

Naruto managed to twist his arm out of Sasuke's grasp and countered by spinning out of the kick's range and swinging his own fist as well, smashing Sasuke in the face and knocking him down.

Atsuo watched Naruto and Sasuke fight it out impassively. It looked like their first fight hadn't gotten rid of all of their problems yet. The only thing to do was to let them vent their frustrations out at each other and work it out for themselves. He could offer them both advice and guidance like back in the guest rooms where they were staying, but ultimately, if they couldn't solve these problems themselves then there would always be a rift between them that would never be closed.

The thud of body parts hitting each other could be heard as Naruto and Sasuke once more fought it out. They were both just furious with each other. Naruto, who had tried so hard to bring Sasuke back because of a promise and a bond of friendship, and Sasuke, the one who was trying to throw himself into the depths of power to achieve vengeance for his family's slaughter and to try and ease the pain and suffering he felt from his loss of something so valuable. Each of them fought for something, both claiming one to be more important than the other.

They could only fight with their taijutsu as both of them still felt the exhaustion of their last battle, and so even this fight didn't last for very long.

Naruto and Sasuke could soon be seen panting from the effort of their attacks. Both of them were lying on the ground a bit away from each other.

'_Damn it! Why? Why can I never beat him!_' Naruto thought angrily to himself as he tried to get back up.

'_How? How did he get so strong?_' Sasuke wondered as he made the effort of raising himself off the ground.

Both of them failed in their endeavors.

"DAMN IT!" they both cried out as they failed in getting back up. Panting, they both laid on the ground in exhaustion, physical and mental.

Naruto was tired. He knew that, and as of right now if Sasuke still had the strength to get up and move, then he would lose this battle, and perhaps truly fail in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto conveniently left out the fact that they were in another world too.

"_W-Why_?" Naruto heard Sasuke rasp out.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Why…are you trying so hard? Why do you still call me your…friend? Why can't you just let me go…on my own path?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto took a few seconds before he answered "Because, all that time we spent together, as a team. You, me, and Sakura, those were some of the best of my life. Sure, we had our rocky start, but as time went on, we all started to help and rely on each other. We began to have faith in us and our team. And, as we all grew closer, I began to see you guys as my friends, and even family. You were right when you said before that I don't know what it's like to lose my family. That I don't know the joy of having a mother and a father, and feeling the sorrow of having them ripped away from me. But like I said before, I think of you guys as my family. And I just can't bear the thought of any one of them going to a despicable man like Orochimaru! DO YOU HONESTLY WANT TO GO TO A GUY WHO GAVE YOU A HICKY!"

'_Huh, when he says it like that…yeah._' Sasuke thought to himself.

Although, admittedly, Sasuke was truly touched by what Naruto was saying to him. In all honesty, one of the greatest fears Sasuke had was rebuilding the bonds that were broken on that horrible night and seeing them broken once again by his brother. Although, now that he thought about it, breaking those bonds himself wasn't exactly helping his case.

It really did feel nice to have someone who was willing to stick out their own necks in order to help a friend. Yet, Sasuke couldn't help but ask this one question.

"How in the fuck do you still consider me a friend after I blew a hole in your fucking lung!" Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"Oh, that. Well…" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before coming up with his answer "I just put it under the '_You are Influenced by the Curse Mark_' category.

Sasuke just couldn't believe it. Naruto, it seemed, may just be a tad bit too forgiving.

'_How could anyone just wave aside having their lung blown out!_' Sasuke thought.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Oh, well I'm just glad you're starting to come back to your old self Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"Hm?"

"You know, before our fight on top of the hospital." Naruto provided.

"Ah." Sasuke now confirmed.

"I know that you want to kill your brother. And I know that you need to get stronger to do it. But Sasuke, do you really have to go to Orochimaru? He killed the Sandaime Hokage. He attacked Konoha. He sent his minions to kill you in the Chūnin Exams. He's a wretched monster! He's done all of these horrible things! A man like him, is just too despicable to go to, no matter what the reason is!" Naruto clenched his teeth in frustration as he said this.

Sasuke grimaced as he heard Naruto spout out some of the crimes Orochimaru committed. Sasuke admitted that he hadn't really been too focused on his criminal activities. He had been more focused on the part where Orochimaru had beaten him, given him some power, and offered even more and afterwards sent several of his goons to show Sasuke just what type of power he offered.

Feeling a lump form in his throat, Sasuke swallowed as best as he could as guilt started to well up in him. He had never truly thought about all the people Orochimaru had hurt, and of what kind of message he would be sending to those people if he just went up and joined him. Orochimaru had been a name that was near taboo amongst the Konoha citizenry for all the crimes he had committed once they were brought to light. Many of the test subjects that he had experimented on were still alive and in Konoha had to be killed as a greater act of mercy than to allow them to live on as they were.

The stories were always talked about whenever the Snake Sannin did something that got him back in Konoha's main sights once again. The citizens talked in hushed voices, but Sasuke wasn't a shinobi for nothing and often times heard of what they were talking about.

Right as the guilt was about to start overwhelming him and turn him into a sputtering wreck, both of the Digimon who had been on the sidelines up until now decided to make their presence known once again.

"Yay! You're both not fighting anymore! You guys are friends again now, right?" Koromon exclaimed jubilantly.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at them in surprise, having nearly forgotten about the both of them in their brawl.

Sasuke stared at Tsunomon from his position on the ground. He now held a melancholy look as he saw the nervous Digimon still approach him after the horrible way he had acted towards him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said before. You were only trying to help me, and I snapped at you for it." Sasuke apologized, knowing that this wouldn't be nearly enough to make up for what he had said.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm just happy that you're okay now! You were in a lot of pain and I really shouldn't have bothered you, so it was really my fault." Tsunomon said, completely bulldozing over Sasuke's expectations.

Sasuke for his part, could only look on shocked as the Digimon forgave him and instead took the blame on itself for his actions. "Oh, y-you don't need to apologize." Sasuke stumbled a smidge as he tried to reassure Tsunomon that it wasn't his fault.

"Well, it seems as if the both of you have gotten a great deal of your problems off your chests." Atsuo said while walking up to the both of them. Naruto gave a tired smile while Sasuke just had a passive look on his face. "Now, I think it's time that the both of you get back into your beds. Neither one of you were in a state to be fighting each other again, and now all that you both have gone and done is put yourselves back to square one in healing." Atsuo said in what seemed to be a disapproving voice, but the slight smile on his face betrayed his true feelings.

Honestly, Atsuo was glad that the two had managed to get through to each other, but he was still slightly annoyed that they had just exhausted themselves yet again.

Atsuo brought his hands into a familiar hand seal, summoning a Kage Bunshin which then proceeded to help with picking up both of the boys and bringing them back to their beds.

"Now, this time, I want you both to stay and get your rest. I don't want to come in here a find that you both have gotten into another fight, am I clear?" Atsuo stated in a stern voice, getting Naruto and Sasuke to nod in agreement.

Right as he was about to leave though, Sasuke called out. "Wait!"

"Hm? What is it?" Atsuo questioned.

"I was wondering" Sasuke said with an apprehensive look on his face "i-if you could train us. Both Naruto and I!" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a surprised look, not thinking that Sasuke would ever consider training for them both.

"Oh? And why exactly do you think that I would be able to train you. In case you've forgotten, I've grown quite old now. I may just not have the ability to help you young ones anymore."

"Don't bullshit me! I know you're strong, how else could you have made a **Kage Bunshin**? Those take a lot of chakra to form, and they split it evenly amongst the individual and clone. This means that you have to have a good amount to form even one! And having a large charka capacity at your age jii-san means that you're really powerful!" This time it was Naruto who answered.

"Well, so you seem to be observant. A good skill to have. But now, tell me why I should train the both of you. I'm currently helping you both right now because you're injured and need it. You both also lacked any info on this world and if you got killed here because of that then I couldn't forgive myself. But training you both is an entirely different matter. By training you, I become responsible for the actions which the both of you will take in the future. I put power into your hands that can be abused. If you're incapable of using this power responsibly, then many others could get hurt due to my actions. So tell me, why should I teach you more in the Shinobi arts?" Atsuo stated.

"But as a sensei, wouldn't it be your job to teach us how use these powers?" Naruto answered back.

"But you're not 5 year old kids anymore, are you? You are young adults who are quite capable of making their own decisions. So again, why should I teach you." Atsuo countered.

"Because" Sasuke started "we need to get stronger. Right now, there are threats out there that can wipe the floor with us. And these threats just so happen to be targeting us specifically!" Sasuke said, remembering Itachi and his organization's goal to capture Naruto and what Atsuo had said about the Shadow Council. "If we don't get stronger, then we will be killed, and these threats will be allowed to go on rampaging throughout the world. Atsuo-san, I know you may not think of me as worthy of being strained under you, but at least train Naruto! He's a better person than I am! I was willing to go and join a man who has committed crimes against humanity, all for the sake of power. I know that my brother has committed wrongs that can never be righted, but I shouldn't have had to join a man like Orochimaru! I've proven that I'm no better than he is, but please, Naruto has done nothing wrong! He's always tried to do the right thing, regardless of who puts him down or how he gets treated! You may not be able to trust me, but you can trust Naruto! Please, he needs this!" Sasuke was now begging as he thought about how an entire organization of S-ranked criminals which included his brother were after Naruto and about how Naruto had become such a good friend to him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, stunned that Sasuke was willing to get rid of his own chance at training just to give Naruto a chance.

"Hm…well, since you seem so adamant about giving your friend a chance I suppose I might be willing to train him." Atsuo said with a strange look on his face as he looked at Naruto, as if waiting for something. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well you can forget it!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not just going to abandon my friend all for the sake of training! If you won't train Sasuke, then I won't train either!" Naruto said, his face set in a hard glare at Atsuo while is eyes blazed with the intense determination Naruto was so well known for.

Sasuke meanwhile smacked his head at Naruto's stubbornness. Here he was begging for Naruto to get the chance to train, and he was blowing it! Honestly, did Naruto think Sasuke liked prostrating himself just to see someone else get training?

Atsuo however only smiled and said "That's what I wanted from the both of you! Each one of you was willing to see the other get trained over yourselves, showing a selflessness that few people possessed. If you are willing to be that selfless, then I can consider you both worthy of my teachings. Though, admittedly, they may be outdated from what the both of you might know."

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes lit up at hearing this, although Sasuke felt that he wasn't exactly doing what he did out of selflessness so much as guilt. After all, Sasuke was still power hungry, and he still wanted to kill his brother. It's just that he wasn't going to Orochimaru for said power anymore.

But in the end, if he could get training from this guy, then everything worked out.

Koromon started jumping up and down again as he asked what they were going to do.

"Don't worry, I will be teaching all of you, including you two" Atsuo pointed to Koromon and Tsunomon here "in order to prepare you for the world outside my compound. I will hone your shinobi arts, and teach you all a method to get your Digimon to Digivolve." Koromon and Tsunomon looked excited at that prospect, while Naruto and Sasuke looked somewhat confused, as the earlier explanation confirmed that such a feat would be extremely difficult.

Seeing their expressions, Atsuo laughed and said "Yes its difficult, but that's the difference from impossible."

"Besides" he continued "we won't be starting on anything until the both of you get healed first!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked sheepish at that and Koromon and Tsunomon had a good laugh at their expense.

* * *

**Location: Underground Bunker**

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Orochimaru screamed out in rage from his new body as he waited for his elite team of bodyguards to return with the Uchiha.

Orochimaru had already sent out scouts upon seeing how late the Uchiha was starting to become. In all honesty Orochimaru found it a bit ungrateful of Sasuke considering how much effort he was putting into getting him here. Sure, he was planning on stealing Sasuke's body from him at some point, but really, he was also giving Sasuke the power to kill his older brother. Never mind the fact that the last time they fought, Itachi completely curb stomped him, Sasuke didn't need to know that fact.

Although, it was probably for the best that he had switched bodies with someone else at this time as Sasuke was still too young and had yet to develop the real power that his body would need in order to hold Orochimaru's soul. Still, the entire point was made meaningless if Sasuke wasn't even here.

Suddenly, several of Orochimaru's scouts appeared in front of him once more.

"Well, where is he?" Orochimaru said impatiently.

"U-Um, O-Orochimaru-sama, i-it seems as though Sasuke may have been k-killed." the scout responded with fear evident in his voice while his comrades silently prayed for him.

"_What did you say!_" Orochimaru's voice was low, yet filled with such malice that all the scouts wanted to do was run and hide in the deepest, darkest corner they could find lest they be used by Orochimaru for one of his sickening experiments. They had seen the majority of his works, and they could honestly say that those things were sins against nature itself!

"W-Well sir, when we arrived, all we saw was Sasuke who was in the second stage of your mark and some blonde kid who had this red charka all around him fighting. They ended up in a powerful jutsu clash, and some sort of bright light enveloped them and they were both gone! Not a trace, we couldn't find any hint of their bodies still being there. All that was left was their chakra signatures, and some kunai and shuriken that they must have used during their fight." The scout said this while steadying his voice, all the while sweating on the inside and awaiting what he was sure would be his end.

"You said you couldn't find his body?" Orochimaru queried.

"Y-Yes Orochimaru-sama." the scout responded.

"Well then how could you think that he was dead!" Orochimaru yelled out to the terrified scouts. "If you can't find the body, then never assume they're dead! Basic Ninja #101!"

"B-But sir, w-what else c-could have happened to h-him?" Another one of the scouts asked.

"Hm." Orochimaru thought to himself, what did happen to Sasuke? He clashed with Naruto, and was enveloped in a bright light, and was gone. Could Sasuke have been obliterated? No, Orochimaru could still feel the connection between him and Sasuke through the curse mark. But that connection was about as faint as it could possibly be. Orochimaru actually had to try and search for it. But since he could still find it, Sasuke was alive. So where was he!

'_Damn, could that retard of a teammate have been right?_' Orochimaru thought to himself. Jiraiya had once proposed that it was possible to travel to different dimensions through various methods such as sealing, or some form of an extremely chaotic power destabilizing the dimensional barriers. Considering that the scouts also reported Sasuke using the Second Level Curse Mark and Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra, it was quite evident that there was chaotic power, perhaps enough to cause a small rip in dimensions and send both Naruto and Sasuke away.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Orochimaru cursed, he couldn't believe this! If Sasuke really had ended up in another dimension, then there was next to nothing he could do to get him back! All those years dreaming of getting the Sharingan, all that time spent infiltrating the Chūnin Exams, getting past the guards, stealing the faces of those Kusagakure Genin planting the seal on Sasuke, convincing Sasuke, and then sending out his elite guards, the Sound Four, and Kimimaro to retrieve him all gone to waste. It wasn't like he could go back to getting Itachi again! He still got phantom pains on his left hand when he thought about Itachi.

He also knew next to nothing about dimensional travel, having preferred to work on things in this dimension instead. Not to mention he had never really believed in that sort of thing anyways. It had always been more practical to focus on acquiring his dream of immortality and learning all the jutsu in the world, not that that was very practical to begin with. But working on those goals alone took up a great amount of time, and compiling that with running all of his experiments, checking in on all of his servants, and making sure each base had remained undiscovered and that Otogakure was still largely whole was taking up all of his time.

He never spared a thought to dimensional travel when he really didn't need it anyways, and now it was going to bite him in the ass apparently.

"KABUTO!" Orochimaru yelled out.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto immediately answered, having appeared next to Orochimaru's side with a Shunshin.

"I want you to have every researcher I have immediately shift all focus onto methods of dimensional travel immediately, am I understood Kabuto!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!" and Kabuto disappeared in another Shunshin.

"O-Orochimaru-sama, what d-do you wish of us-urgh!" the original scout let out a pained grunt as faster than the eye could see, he had a kunai implanted in his chest right where his heart was. The kunai was so deep it went in and was sticking out of his back. Blood soon began to come out of his chest in torrents as his blood pump was destroyed beyond repair. The painful feeling in his chest continued to increase as what was left of his heart continued to try and pump more blood to the rest of his body, sucking in more and letting it leak out, continuing a vicious cycle. Eventually, the pain started to go away as the shinobi died. His companions didn't do a thing to help him as when Orochimaru killed someone, unless he gave explicit instructions to heal the person afterwards, then that person had better stay dead. After all, there were much worse fates Orochimaru was capable of visiting upon people, and his servants knew that all too well.

* * *

** Location: Valley of the End**

"_Uh oh, Leader-sama is not going to like this._" the white half of the cannibalistic plant man Zetsu had just witnessed Naruto and Sasuke clash and the subsequent ball of light that transported them away.

"**Well it's not like he can blame us. Never gave any orders to interfere, now did he?**" the black half spoke.

"_You really think that will stop him if he's mad enough?_"

"**Probably not**." the black half relented.

"_Well, I suppose we'll just have to run and hide if Leader-sama is too displeased._"

"**Hm, well as long as the Kyuubi Jinchūriki is alive then he shouldn't be too displeased. After all, if he were dead then those spores I planted on him would have told me so. Although to be safe let's make some reservations over at Yugakure. I hear the hot springs there are some of the best**."

"_Good idea._"

And with that, Zetsu disappeared one more into the ground, off to make his report and reservations.

* * *

"No, no damn it, no!" Kakashi railed as he stood watching the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had clashed. He had gotten there just in time to witness Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke Chidori clash against each other. He had seen the black ball caused by their corrupted chakras meet and how that same black ball became one of light before disappearing, with both Naruto and Sasuke.

'_Have I failed again? First Obito, then Rin, Minato, and finally Naruto and Sasuke. In the end, I made a lousy teammate and teacher._' Kakashi finished off miserably in his thoughts.

There wasn't much else he could do, as Pakkun, one of his dog summons; told him that their scents ended here and that with the rain about to come soon he wouldn't be able to do much else.

Dismissing Pakkun, Kakashi headed back to Konoha, his sorrow evident as he thought about two more people whom he had just failed.

* * *

Well this is the first Naruto Digimon crossover I'm making. Hope you all enjoyed. And for anyone who complains that Sasuke made a heel turn too quick, well you have me there. But remember, he never wanted to go to Orochimaru because he was evil, Sasuke went with the goal of gaining enough strength to kill his brother, a not so evil goal itself at the time as we knew nothing of Itachi's true motives. After all, the first time we saw Itachi in the show he breaks Sasuke's arm and tortures him with the Tsukuyomi right after telling him he doesn't have enough hate.

Sasuke was also jealous of Naruto's strength and how he seemed to be getting it quicker than him, not to mention he was very emotionally charged at the point where he left. He had just been shown that Naruto was slowly surpassing him during their first Rasengan vs. Chidori where both hit the water tanks. And not soon after he gets the heck beaten out of him by the Sound Four who then tempt him with more power from Orochimaru.

Was the situation entirely Sasuke's fault? NO! Did he make some really bad choices which aided in his path to the villain he is now? YES! Sasuke wasn't all that bad in part 1 and this is the Sasuke I am starting out with.

I am not a Sasuke Fanboy, I am just making a point and I won't take anyone saying they hate my story just because Sasuke is going to be in it, because I'm quite sure that is going to happen. Also, as for my Clone Wars Three Sides, that is being worked on and the next chapter will eventually come out.

1: Atsuo means friendly man

Well, hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
